


Submission (Resurrection companion ficlet)

by almostannette



Series: Annette's Gradence AU fics [5]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Credence topping the hell out of Percy and Percy likes every second of it, Dirty Talk, M/M, Spanking, Top!Credence, bottom!Percival, dom sub undertones maybe??, flipped dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 14:09:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10946136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almostannette/pseuds/almostannette
Summary: Credence had always been eager when they had sex, but never quite like this. It felt as if he'd decided not to hold back anything anymore, even if he might surprise Percy in the process. To Percy, it felt as if he'd unleashed a monster that was crazy for love, touch-starved and hungry with desire.





	Submission (Resurrection companion ficlet)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a companion ficlet to my Shining AU  ~~~~[Resurrection](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9646631/chapters/21793868), it's set between Chapters 6 and 7. If you've read Resurrection, yep, that's the ficlet that made me have a panic attack, but now I've decided to repost it. Well, let's see how it goes this time :D
> 
> If you  _haven't_ read Resurrection, you might want to read it, at least until Chapter 6, just to get the context? It's a very weird AU, but at this point "wtf AU" is my trademark, I think haha

Credence had always been eager when they had sex, but never quite like this. It felt as if he'd decided not to hold back anything anymore, even if he might surprise Percy in the process. To Percy, it felt as if he'd unleashed a monster that was crazy for love, touch-starved and hungry with desire. Percy was elated at Credence's behavior and found himself wish that he’d always be so extremely, unforgivingly passionate during their lovemaking. He felt the control of the act slipping away from him, being transferred bit by little bit to Credence and he couldn’t even cope with how arousing that was.

“You know what?” Credence mumbled against his mouth. “If Picquery hates homosexuality so much…”

“I don’t want to think about that woman,” Percy responded by pulling Credence closer to him and reveled in their intimacy.

Credence disentangled himself from Percy, stood up and looked down at the older man, who lay sprawled on the sofa in their suite. He gave him a long look that told Percy that Credence knew exactly what he was doing and how much power he actually had over Percy.

"Get the lube, Percy," he said with steel in his voice but a smirk on his face. "Meet me in Picquery's office."

Percy's eyes must have been the size of saucers, but he nevertheless obeyed and almost raced to the bedroom to get the jar of lube.

Holding the lube, he wandered towards Picquery's office, mentally running through all the things he could think of that Credence might want to do.

Credence was waiting for him in the office, sitting in Picquery's chair and regarding Percy with a shit-eating grin.

"Got the lube?" Credence asked. "Put it on the table."

Credence slowly stood up and made his way over to Percy, running his hands over Percy's shoulders and arms.

"What have you got planned?" Percy asked, relaxing into Credence's touches.

"I thought we could have a bit of fun in here, if Picquery really hates you so much as you think she does," Credence answered and mouthed at the side of Percy's neck **.** “Bend over the desk if you think you’re up for it.”

Percy inhaled sharply and muffled a moan that threatened to spill from between his lips. They’d only done this a few times before, Credence being on top, but it had always been an extremely intense experience and he couldn’t deny that he was aroused.

“Yes,” he hissed. “Yes, please.”

Credence shoved a chair out of the way (the same chair Percy had sat in during his job interview, he dimly remembered) and Percy bent over the desk, like Credence had told him to.

“Hands on the desk where I can see them,” Credence ordered. “Keep them there.”

He could feel Credence shift behind him and almost jumped out of his skin when he felt Credence run his hands over Percy’s hips and the curve of his ass, squeezing the flesh through the fabric of Percy’s pants.

Credence started muttering filthy things to Percy as he continued to touch him, teasing, tantalizing but never, never enough and Percy soon found himself chasing after Credence’s touch, chasing friction and release with a desperation that would have filled him with shame up until a few months ago and now only made him aware that at some point he’d surrendered his mind, body and soul to Credence to do with as he pleased.

“Mine,” Credence whispered and the sense of belonging was almost overwhelming.

“Yours,” Percy confirmed. “Please,” he added, not quite knowing what he was asking for.

“All you had to do was ask,” Credence said and without warning, brought the palm of his hand down hard on Percy’s ass.

“Fuck, Credence!” Percy exclaimed, caught totally by surprise. He turned around and stared at Credence, who in turn alternately stared at Percy and his hand.

“I’ve always wanted to do that,” he confessed in a small voice, suddenly very much less sure of himself. “Sorry,” he added and bit his lip.

“No, don’t be sorry,” Percy was quick to interject, still twisted in a weird way towards Credence, because he kept his hands pressed to the surface of the desk. “Do it again, please. It was…it was really hot.”

Credence’s eyes widened, before he grinned.

“You like that?” he asked. “You like it when I spank you as though you’ve been  _ naughty _ ?”

Another slap, Percy forced himself to look onto the desk and what he saw was the jar of lube, along with the sweet pain of the slap, it made for a combination that left him breathless and made his cock twitch in anticipation.

“Picquery doesn’t have any power here,” Credence said behind him, running his hand lovingly over Percy’s ass, just before slapping him hard again. “If she did, I couldn’t bend you over in her very own office and touch you, could I?”

Another slap and Percy was whimpering with need. Credence hadn’t even undressed him.

“If she did, I couldn’t fuck you over her desk, huh?” Credence said and reached around to undo Percy’s belt. Percy reflexively thrust his hips forward, trying to get Credence to touch his aching cock, but another slap landed on his ass.

“I’ll touch your cock when I feel that you’ve earned it,” Credence said in a firm voice. “And you may only come when I say so.”

Percy whined, but Credence slid Percy’s trousers down his legs and his shirt up his back.

“Just imagine if it were not winter, but summer. Anyone might walk in here at any time, and see how desperate you are for it,” Credence said, running his hands over Percy’s naked skin.

“Yes,” Percy gasped and Credence slapped him again, on his bare skin. This time, there was no barrier of clothing separating them and the pain was just that much sweeter because of it.

Credence reached for the jar lube and pressed a quick kiss to the spot he’d just slapped.

“You’re doing so well, Percy,” he said, slicked up one finger and started to tease Percy’s entrance. Percy was trembling in anticipation and did his best to keep his hands glued to the desk, even though his cock begged for attention. He was so, so painfully hard.

Credence was still muttering filthy things in his ear and fingering him; he’d worked his way up to two fingers now, abusing Percy’s prostate. Percy pushed back onto Credence’s fingers as best as he could, eager for stimulation, desperate for release.

“Who knew you were such a greedy slut, Percy,” Credence chuckled and Percy groaned. The words went straight to his groin. “You’re gagging for it, aren’t you?”

“Please,” Percy managed to say. “I need more, Credence.”

“Oh, you want more?” Credence said and leaned over Percy’s back. He bit down hard on the junction of Percy’s neck and shoulder and Percy’s moan resonated loudly through the office. “More is what you’re going to get, then.”

Credence added a third finger, and Percy almost lost himself in the feeling.

“Please, Credence, I need,” he choked out. “I need you to touch my cock.”

Credence, instead of touching Percy’s cock, pulled his fingers from Percy and leaned over him again.

“Percy,” he mumbled. “It’s up to me to decide what you need. I think you still need to get a bit more desperate, a bit needier. I want you to be an absolute mess. I want you to come harder than you’ve ever come before.”

Percy whimpered and Credence slowly pressed one finger back into his tight hole. He welcomed the intrusion and knew he would be begging Credence for more soon enough. If being desperate was the way to get Credence to give Percy more, than perhaps that was what he would do.

Before he’d met Credence, Percy might have felt ashamed at how easily he gave in to the younger man, but with Credence, it was different. He was under Credence’s spell, fully, completely, and Percy didn’t even mind.

“Credence,” Percy gasped and the name fell from his lips like a prayer, worship to a sinful devil who tormented him and tortured him with his desires. Percy felt an unfamiliar wetness in his eyes and realized that he was on the verge of crying with need, that Credence had reduced him to a teary mess who was begging for a cock inside him instead of the two fingers that Credence was now working him open with.

A third finger was added again and Percy moaned at finally feeling close to full again.

“There you go, moaning like a whore for me,” Credence said. “You want me to fuck you, don’t you? You want me so bad, admit it.”

Percy’s arms and legs were trembling with the effort of keeping himself bent over Picquery’s desk.

“Yes, yes, I want it, I want you, Credence, please…,” he sobbed and finally,  _ finally _ Credence pulled his fingers out and Percy could feel how Credence dragged the tip of his cock over Percy’s entrance.

He spread his legs wider, as wide as the trousers around his ankles would allow and felt Credence’s grasping his hips for leverage. Credence slowly pushed inside, inch by agonizing inch and Percy almost wanted to weep, because felt so good.

“Credence,” he whispered, a strangled, pathetic sound when he felt that Credence had bottomed out. Credence was so  _ big _ .

After he’d given Percy time to adjust, Credence set a brutal pace, but he knew Percy could take it, welcomed it, in fact. Percy had been in control for all his life, had to be, and it felt good, intense and just a tiny bit frightening to give up control like he did just now.

He knew Credence was going to take care of him, like he did just now and Percy felt as if he were floating out of his body, a heady feeling, a rush of hormones overtaking his mind and still he felt the steady slide of Credence’s cock, his hands on Percy, holding him in place almost hard enough to bruise and still not firm enough to keep him completely grounded.

Percy felt something slipping away from him and he didn’t know whether it was control, coherency or something much more basic than that, like breath. He choked on his words, on everything he wanted Credence to know in this very moment, felt it clogging up his throat and what came out were nothing but needy moans and whimpers.

He lost his voice completely as he felt Credence spill his release and it brought him back, back to the reality of being bent over Picquery’s desk, a moaning, sweaty mess with cum dripping down his legs.

“Touch yourself,” came Credence’s breathless voice from behind and Percy complied, grateful to finally being allowed to find relief.

After he’d stroked his cock a few times, Credence’s arm snaked around his waist and clasped his own hand over Percy’s, helping bringing him off.

“Come for me,” Credence said.

His orgasm crashed through Percy like a tidal wave and left him panting for breath. He could dimly feel Credence kissing his face and brushing the hair out of his face. He was saying something to Percy and he tried hard to concentrate on Credence’s words.

“So good, Percy, you were so, so good,” Credence whispered and adjusted their clothes. “Do you want to lie down? Or take a bath?”

“Lie down,” Percy managed, still in a daze, and Credence led him to their bedroom. They snuggled together and Credence was amazed to watch the serene smile on Percy’s face, that didn’t even disappear as the older man fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts! <3
> 
> I'm also on tumblr: [@almost-annette](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/almost-annette)


End file.
